Our Home
by RayBones
Summary: Ela precisou sair do sistema, ele precisava continuar. O que poderia acontecer após ela ter ido com a filha e ele ficado para trás? A luta contra o tempo para trazer sua família de volta começou. PÓS 7X13.
1. Chapter 1

Depois de assistir ao último episódio, minha mente meio que teve um surto e eu resolvi escrever essa história.

Minha primeira fic de Bones? Que eu publico, sim. Mas não é a primeira que eu escrevo.

**Advertências**: Nenhuma no momento. Apenas que contém spoilers do 7x13.

**Capítulos:** 1/? - Haverá futuros? I don't know.

Ela nunca foi betada, então espero que possam perdoar os possíveis erros.

Espero que gostem, porque eu me encontro desesperada até e volta em Setembro.

Isso é apenas especulação do que pode vir ocorrer na 8º temporada.

* * *

Se alguém houvesse lhe contado há sete anos, enquanto ela dançava e cantava Hot Blood em sua sala com ele, que sete anos depois eles estariam morando juntos, com um filho – mais especificamente uma filha – e que meses depois ela iria embora com ela, ela apenas responderia...

"Isso é ridículo. Eu e Booth somos apenas parceiros e eu não pretendo ter filhos. E além do mais, eu não costumo fugir das coisas."

As coisas mudavam. Ela sabia disso agora e ela odiava como haviam mudado de algumas horas pra cá.

Booth, com o coração na mão e as lágrimas derramadas, agarrou a cadeirinha de bebê e seguiu para o carro. Entrando, ele apenas viu o cobertor em que ele e Bones carregaram seu bebê pela primeira vez. Ele o agarrou, inalando seu perfume e encostando a cabeça no volante, ele permitiu-se chorar mais.

Ele não a culpava, na verdade, dava a ela motivos. Mas ele não podia controlar a dor que sentia em ver sua família ir embora por culpa de um assassino desgraçado.

"_Não vamos mudar nossas vidas por esse cara."_

Ele lembrou-se do que lhe disse. Isso foi o que lhe deu forças para levantar e ligar o carro – nem se dando conta de que ele voltará a funcionar – e continuar. Elas estavam com Max, estavam bem. E ele as traria de volta, custe o que custar.

Ganhando as ruas de DC, ele lembrou-se do batismo da filha.

"_Fortaleça-a com a graça de Cristo, e cuide-a em cada passo de sua jornada na vida."_

Que Deus estivesse com todos eles.

Ao anoitecer, quando ela chegou ao motel barato – o qual nem sinalização obtinha – para descansar, ela abriu a porta e sentiu o cheiro do local, algo totalmente repugnante. Ela juntou os travesseiros da cama velha e estendeu o cobertor branco de Christine e a aconchegou entre eles.

Deixou as malas no chão e voltou para fechar a porta. Ao fechar, ela se apoiou na mesma e respirou fundo – o que se tornou uma péssima ideia – junto com o cheiro horrível de mofo, a realidade pareceu finalmente impregnar em seu ser.

Virando-se e encostando-se à porta, ela olhou para sua filha, pode ver Booth em seus olhos. Eles podiam ter a sua cor, azuis, mas eram como os do pai, gentis e sinceros.

Lágrimas que ela segurou por todo caminho até ali, finalmente tomaram lugar e desceram por seu rosto. Ela escorregou pela porta até o chão, levando suas pernas contra o peito e as abraçando. Ela deixou se levar. Deixou-se levar por um choro arrebatador.

Seu coração pareceu pesar imensamente, e o medo se instaurou. Fazer o caminho de volta e se jogar nos braços do parceiro era o que ela mais desejava, mas saber que se fizer isso, ela não só ficará longe dele e de sua filha, por estar indo presa, ela sabia que estaria dando o que Pelant queria. E aquilo ela não permitiria, não permitiria que Booth e Christine pagassem por isso. Tinha que fazer isso, por sua família. Ela _tem_ uma família.

Uma família da qual ela tem que zelar e proteger agora, que ela ama mais do que qualquer coisa, mais do que seus ossos.

Mas parecia tão difícil, sem Booth ali. Ela continuava a chorar, naquele chão.

"Booth!" Ela gritou, mas o som saiu abafado por suas pernas. Soluços escapavam de sua garganta, quando tudo aquilo iria acabar? Quando ela teria tudo o que mais ama de volta?

Ela não sabia. Só sabia que tudo agora dependia de Booth e de seus amigos e do sistema.

A realidade pareceu voltar aos poucos, quando ao fundo ela pode ouvir o choro de Christine. Ela ergueu a cabeça, o rosto e os olhos vermelhos. Brennan percebeu que precisava ser forte, pois não estava mais sozinha como antes, sua filha estava com ela e ela precisava ser forte por ela. Christine precisava dela.

Erguendo-se do chão, ela enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos e com cuidado tomou Christine em seus braços a acomodando em seu ombro.

"Shh, shh. Vai ficar tudo bem querida." Ela balançava lentamente de um lado para o outro. "Mamãe está aqui com você." Christine pareceu se acalmar um pouco.

Booth entrou na casa e deixou a cadeirinha no chão. Ele encarou o vazio, o qual encararia por muito tempo mais se não agisse rápido. Ele sentiu falta da doce risada da filha e da parceira enchendo a casa, enquanto o cheiro de macarrão com queijo fluía no ar. Precisava recuperar isso o quanto antes.

Brennan trocou-lhe a fralda e deu lhe de mamar, mas o choro voltou, Brennan não entendia, havia feito tudo, mas nada parecia fazê-la parar. Voltando a balançar Christine, ela segurou-se para não chorar outra vez. Nas condições em que se encontrava, ela teve que lutar com o desejo de novo, de voltar para sua casa.

"Papai vai nos levar pra casa de volta em breve." Ela começou a falar – mesmo sabendo que Christine não entenderia – tentando acalma lá. O choro continuava.

_O que Booth faz em momentos como esse?_ Ela pensou nas diversas noites em que ele embalava a filha. _Ele cantava_. Não tão bem, mas sempre funcionava, ela nunca entenderia. Mas ela também não era nenhuma cantora profissional... O choro não cessava... _Qual era mesmo a música?_

"One by one… the knots we've tied will come undone. Like picking locks, we'll sow our seeds beneath the sun." Continue. "Our accomplice is the rain, with patience, that of... saints" Começando desajeitada, ela torceu para o resto da letra vir a sua mente.

"It grows and grows, our home, sweet home." O choro estava diminuindo, isso! Apenas... continue. "It took me 27 years to wrap my head around this to brush the ashes off everything I love. Where courage was contatious, confidence was key."

Christine ainda acordada não chorava mais, levando a mão a boca ela continuou a ouvir a voz suave da mãe. Booth ficaria surpreso.

"Right as rain, soft as snow, It grows and grows and grows. Our home, sweet home"

Aos poucos Christine foi fechando os olhos, Brennan aproveitou e caminhou lentamente até a cama, deitando a filha recém adormecida entre os travesseiros outra vez, mas sem parar de cantar. Ela deitou-se ao seu lado aos pés da cama olhando-a dormindo enquanto ela agarrava o dedo de Brennan com tamanha força.

"We'll try to document this light with cameras to our eyes, In an effort to remember what being mended feels like. _We're home, sweet home."_

No meio do nada, naquela pequena cama, foi como as duas adormeceram. Enquanto esperavam o que vinha a seguir.

* * *

Sim, a música é a que toca no episódio. _Sleeping At Last - From The Ground Up_. Alguém?


	2. Chapter 2

Obrigada pelas reviews. Espero que continuem gostando da minha humilde história.

**Advertências:** Nenhuma no momento, apenas que contém spoilers do 7x13.

**Capítulos:** 2/? - Haverá futuros?_ I don't know._

Minha mente trava quando Booth chega em casa, então talvez seja um pouco difícil de continuar. Afinal, não pode ser qualquer história.

Ah, Bones e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem.

Enfim, vamos continuar que setembro infelizmente, está longe.

* * *

Brennan acordou com o som de batidas na porta. Ao levantar-se da cama, ela percebeu uma luz ao longe, entrando pela fresta da cortina manchada. Ela sentiu seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem. Quem seria? Mesmo Max sendo seu cúmplice, não poderia ser ele, pois aquele não era o local marcado, estavam longe ainda. Ela observou a filha dormindo calmante entre os travesseiros.

Caminhando sem fazer barulho, ela se aproximou da porta. As batidas cessaram. Ela soltou o ar – que nem sabia que estava segurando – em alivio. Mas ainda assim, quem seria? Talvez ela descobrisse, pois as batidas na porta voltaram. Alguém a havia descoberto, a seguido... Devia ter sido mais cuidadosa, devia ter prestado mais atenção, devia ter...

"_Bones."_

Oh! Ela ouviu o que ela pensou ter ouvido?

"_Bones."_

As batidas continuaram. Não, isso só podia ser coisa da sua mente. Sua mente brincando com ela.

"_Bones. Abra."_

Ela não sabia como, mas realmente estava ouvindo aquilo. Hesitando por um segundo, ela abriu uma brecha da porta e pode vê-lo ali, parado em frente a porta e abrindo o sorriso mais lindo que ela poderia ver. Ela abriu a porta e sentiu seu coração inflar.

"Booth, como me achou o que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou rapidamente.

"Isso não importa." Ele rapidamente a abraçou, o mais firme que pode. Ela o abraçou fortemente de volta, sentindo o calor de seu corpo. "Eu não podia deixar você simplesmente ir."

"Eu sinto muito." Ela sussurrou com a voz embargada, ainda envolvida no abraço.

"Tudo bem, eu estou aqui agora. E vou levar vocês de volta pra casa."

"Mas, Booth..." Ela se soltou dele. "Não, posso. Vocês não podem passar por isso e se eu for presa...".

Ele não a deixou terminar e selou seus lábios ao dela, prendendo-a de volta contra em seu corpo. Ela não reclamou, apenas retribuiu. O beijo era suave, mas apaixonado. As horas que passou longe dele pareceram anos. Ele finalizou o beijo com alguns selinhos, não querendo soltá-la, nunca mais.

"Onde está Christine?"

Ela não respondeu apenas se virou para a cama, aonde ela dormia tranquilamente. Booth com todo cuidado, a enrolou no cobertor e a pegou em seus braços.

"Vamos pra casa, nossa casa." Ele depositou outro beijo em seus lábios. "Apenas... vamos. Nós vamos conseguir."

Ela apenas sorriu e o seguiu para fora do motel. Não importava mais, ele estava ali com ela.

Mas ao sair pra fora, tudo aconteceu como um flash. Vários carros da policia cercaram o local, com seus grandes faróis. Policiais saíram e apontavam suas armas para ela.

"Ponha as mãos pra cima." Um deles gritou.

Ela apenas olhou para Booth que parecia espantado e voltou a olhar para os carros de policia a sua frente. Ao lado de um deles, ela podia ver Caroline a olhando com tristeza em seus olhos.

"Eu sinto muito, _cher._" Ela falou baixo.

Ela nem conseguiu ver quando um dos policias agarrou seus braços os colocando para trás, ela pode sentir as algemas frias e o barulho delas se fechando.

"Dr. Brennan você está presa pelo assassinato de Ethan Sawyer e por tentativa de fuga. Você tem o direito de permanecer calada."

"Não! Não, eu não matei ninguém!" O policial a levava para o carro. "Booth!" Ela conseguiu se virar, mas não o viu mais lá. Em lugar ela viu Pelant, segurando sua filha em seus braços. "Não! Christine!" Ela gritou.

"Não se preocupe Dr. Brennan, eu cuidarei bem dela." Ele então sorriu.

"Não! Está é minha filha, deixe-a!" Ela tentava escapar das mãos fortes do policial mais sem sucesso.

"Christine!" Ela gritava enquanto o policial a colocava dentro da viatura. Lágrimas desciam por seu rosto enquanto ela olhava para trás de dentro da viatura e via aquele homem segurando sua filha. "Christine... Booth..." Sua voz saiu baixo.

"Christine... Booth..." Sua voz saiu baixo. "Booth!"

Ela abriu os olhos e encarou o teto, estava muito escuro. Ela sentia todo seu corpo tremer, suas mãos suavam e sua respiração estava acelerada. De repente ela viu um clarão invadir o local, com ele, ela pode ver Christine ao seu lado ainda dormindo entre os travesseiros. Ao fundo ela pode ouvir o barulho da chuva forte.

Levantando-se e olhando ao redor, ela percebeu que ainda estava no quarto do motel. Respirando fundo ela passou as mãos pelo rosto e percebeu que chorava. Empurrando os cabelos para trás ela caminhou até a janela e pode ver tudo escuro, exceto pelos raios que iluminavam de vez em quando. Estava solitário lá fora.

Um pesadelo, apenas um pesadelo. Um horrível pesadelo. Voltando a se sentar na cama, ela cobriu a filha novamente e acariciou seus pequenos cabelos. Sentiu-se aliviada, ao ver a filha ali e não nos braços de um assassino.

Forçando a vista, ela olhou pelo relógio de pulso. Viu que só tinha conseguido dormir pouco menos de duas horas e que dificilmente voltaria a dormir. Foi até o pequeno banheiro – dos quais ela já viu muito melhores – e molhou o rosto.

Deitou-se ao lado da filha a aconchegando em torno de seus braços e passou a observar a chuva forte caindo pela fresta da cortina. De tempos em tempos, ele era iluminado pelos raios.

Perguntou-se quando sua vida pararia de ser iluminada por relâmpagos e sim pelo sol.

Booth iria conseguir, ele vai conseguir.

* * *

**Lola** - Ahm, sério? Obrigada. Vou pensar nisso, é que a maioria das minhas fics são muito malucas. Frutos de uma mente insana.

Mais alguém?


	3. Chapter 3

Consegui escrever mais um! Desculpem a demora. E muito obrigada pelas reviews, são as melhores. E elas me dão ânimo pra continuar.

Espero conseguir escrever mais em breve. Torçam para eu ter mais ideias e o HH soltar mais spoilers da 8º temporada.

**Advertências:** Nenhuma no momento, apenas que contém spoilers do 7x13.

**Capítulos:** 3/? - Haverá futuros?_ I don't know._

_Bones e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem._

* * *

Booth caminhou até o centro da sala e observou o vazio. Respirando fundo ele se aproximou do berço móvel ao lado da janela e sentiu seu peito doer. Permaneceu parado por alguns instantes, então ele voltou a olhar ao redor.

Todas as coisas dela espalhadas pela casa, suas estatuas bizarras, seus livros grossos, sua essência. Sua casa, onde agora, eles compartilhavam uma vida juntos. Seu sonho finalmente realizado, agora parecia estar desmoronando.

Algo chamou sua atenção no laptop sobre a mesa, caminhando até ele, ele parou quando seu celular vibrou em seu bolso. Por dois segundos ele sentiu seu coração acelerar e sua esperança voltar, talvez fosse ela. Mas ao pegar ao celular ele se sentiu vazio outra vez e atendeu sem ânimo.

"Booth."

"_Hey, sou eu." _A voz da artista soou do outro lado da linha.

"O que aconteceu Ângela?"

"_Eu preciso que você venha até o laboratório."_

"Eu... Eu estou a caminho." Desligou.

Booth esqueceu no laptop e andou até a porta, apagando as luzes e trancando a porta, foi para o laboratório.

Booth dirigia na escuridão da noite, imerso em pensamentos. Não estava com pressa, a velocidade dentro padrão normal e o caminho pareceu ser mais longo. O rádio tocava uma música qualquer, que já o estava irritando. Apertando qualquer botão, pulou para a próxima estação.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

"_As portas estão trancadas." Falou adentrando o quarto._

"_Obrigada." Vestindo uma camiseta do FBI e uma calça de moletom, saiu do banheiro enquanto ele entrava e começava a escovar os dentes._

_Brennan entrou no quarto da frente e ajeitou o cobertor em torno de Christine, recolhendo os bichinhos de pelúcia e os colocando em cima da cama, apagou as luzes, deixando apenas um abajur ao lado do berço aceso._

_Voltando para o quarto, checou o monitor de bebê e ficou a observar sua filha pela pequena tela._

_Booth que saia do banheiro, viu sua parceira distraída com o monitor e com a aparência triste. _

_Brennan sentiu Booth a abraçar na cintura por trás e repousar o queixo em seu ombro._

_Ela posou suas mãos em cima das deles, que permaneciam em cima de sua barriga._

"_O que há de errado?" Perguntou suavemente._

"_Eu..." Suspirou devagar. "Christine é a coisa que jamais me arrependo de ter feito. Ela e você são o que me fazem forte nesses momentos, mas às vezes..." Ela parou por um instante. "Às vezes eu acho que seria menos complicado... se ela não estivesse aqui, eu digo, porque, eu tenho tanto medo que aconteça alguma coisa a ela." Sua voz estava embargada. "Eu não quero que nada aconteça a ela, eu não quero que nada disso afete ela."_

_Booth pode sentir pela primeira vez, desde que o caso foi aberto, o medo em sua voz. Ele a virou de frente para ele, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos fortes e juntando suas testas._

"_Nada vai acontecer a Christine. Nada!" Ele enfatizou. "Nem a ela, nem a você, nem a ninguém. Eu prometo." Depositou um suave beijo em seus lábios. "Ouviu?" Balançou a cabeça em afirmativa._

"_Eu..." _

"_O que?"_

"_Eu só queria esquecer isso. Esquecer tudo isso, nem que fosse por um momento."_

"_Você confia em mim?"_

"_É claro que eu confio." Ela o olhou nos olhos._

"_Então eu vou fazer você esquecer isso por hoje." Brennan fechou os olhos, sabendo que ele o faria. Conduzindo-a para a cama e deitando-a sobre a mesma, Booth tomou-lhe os lábios outra vez, só que agora em um beijo lento e profundo. Correspondendo ao beijo, ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e afundou suas mãos nos cabelos castanhos dele._

_Brennan agora segurando o rosto dele em uma das mãos, separou o beijo e abriu os olhos, olhando ele mais uma vez nos olhos._

"_Me faça faça esquecer todo o mundo está noite." Não era um pedido, não era uma ordem, era quase um suplica._

_Booth estendeu o braço para a escrivaninha e apagou o abajur, voltando a beijar-lhe os lábios e deslizando a mão na lateral de seu corpo sobre a blusa._

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, it's only you and me_

"Eu vou trazer você de volta, baby." Booth ouviu-se sussurrar.

Parando no sinal vermelho, ele permitiu-se lembrar mais uma vez da noite anterior. Quando ele a fez esquecer o mundo, as pessoas, as acusações, os crimes, o trabalho, tudo, enquanto faziam amor.

O sinal voltou a abrir e rapidamente chegou ao instituto. Não encontrando ninguém na plataforma, caminhou em direção à sala da artista. Lá encontrou Ângela que o estava esperando, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets e Caroline.

_The miles just keep rolling_

_Is the people leave a way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as be we go_

"Que bom que você chegou." Ângela falou assim que o viu entrar.

"O que aconteceu?" Olhou para o lado. "Caroline? O que faz aqui?"

"Eu fui retirada do caso." Falou mal-humorada.

"O que? Por quê?"

"Aparentemente a Sr. Julian recebeu propina para ajudar a Dr. Brennan." Sweets quem respondeu.

"De quem?"

"Da Dr. Brennan, _cher."_

"Você recebeu dinheiro da Bones? Como?"

"Essa foi umas das razões por eu ter te chamado assim. Venha, eu vou lhe mostrar." Ele a acompanhou para frente da enorme tela. "Você estava certo sobre os livros." Sussurrou para que só ele pudesse ouvir. "Ele usou os livros da biblioteca para inserir miniprogramas, ou melhor, vírus."

"Como?"

Ângela explicou-lhe sobre os livros e os códigos alterados e sua teoria.

"Você entende agora?"

"Sim, sim, claro. Mas eu ainda não entendo a parte da Caroline receber dinheiro da Bones."

"Pelant..." Os outros olharam para Ângela. "Ao que parece alguma coisa, que possivelmente está relacionada a estes códigos, fez com que a conta da Brennan transferisse dinheiro para a conta dela. Como o FBI está de investigação em cima da Brenn, eles viram o extrato da conta dela e descobriram..."

"Que eu estou 45 mil reais mais rica." Caroline cruzou os braços em frustração.

"Droga!" Booth esbravejou. "Quem está no caso agora?"

"Bem, eu mexi meus pauzinhos, e você sabe que eu não faço isso, e quem está com o caso agora é o Sr. Barron."

"Espera, não é o que cuidou da parte de defesa no caso do pai da Dr. B?" Hodgins questionou.

"Ele mesmo." Booth aproximou-se de Caroline. "E sobre o mandato?"

"Bem... eu não tive muito haver com isso, pois parece que alguém derramou café em cima do computador." Seu olhar caiu em Sweets.

"O que? Foi você quem me deu uma cotovelada." Defendeu-se.

"E digamos que eu me esqueci de dizer sobre isso ao Barron."

"Obrigado, Caroline. Ângela, qual a outra razão de você me chamar?"

"Bem, queríamos perguntar pra você o que fazer agora. Sweets, Caroline, você e Brenn estão fora do caso. E na parte investigativa nós não somos muito bons em liderar."

"Ok, eu vou dizer o que vamos fazer a partir de agora. Nós não vamos mais trabalhar para provar que o Pelant é culpado e que a Bones é inocente, nós vamos trabalhar agora para conseguir justiça, é isso o que vamos fazer. Amanhã eu vou ao FBI e vou pedir ao Flynn para me colocar no caso, só que internamente. Não é muita coisa, mas é um começo."

"Okay."

"Vocês deviam ir para casa e descansar. E vocês..." Apontou para Hodgins e Ângela. "Devem ir pra casa e ficar com Michael. Amanhã começaremos com tudo."

Todos concordaram e despediram-se. Quando Booth ia saindo da sala de Ângela, a mesma o puxou pelo braço.

"Hey, Booth." Ele parou. "Como está a Brenn?"

"Ela..." Pensou por um instante. "Ela está bem. Obrigado por perguntar, Ange. Obrigado por tudo."

"Sempre." Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso e o viu sair.

Booth pensou em voltar pra casa, mas ao saber que teria que dormir na mesma cama em que há algum tempo dividia com Brennan, sozinho, ele desistiu. Foi até o seu escritório, chegando lá, ele olhou para a foto em cima da mesa. Bones, Christine, Parker e ele, todos sorrindo enquanto faziam um piquenique na última visita do filho. Ele sorriu tristemente e deitou-se no sofá do escritório dele.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

Quantas vezes havia dormido ali, no escritório dela? Não saberia lembrar. Também não saberia lembrar quando foi que ele conseguiu, no meio da noite, fechar os olhos e dormir.

* * *

Música: _3 Doors Down - Here Without You._

Alguém aí pra me fazer feliz?


	4. Chapter 4

Vocês me matam com essas reviews. E sim, são elas que me dão ânimo pra continuar. E eu realmente espero não decepcionar vocês, pelo tempo que estão esperando.

Este é o último capítulo que eu escrevo sobre apenas um deles. O próximo, vou misturar e botar a cabeça pra funcionar na resolução do caso Pelant.

E mil, mil perdões pelos erros de ortografia, eu ando escrevendo tão rápido os capítulos que ando esquecendo de revisá-los.

**Advertências:** Nenhuma no momento, apenas que contém spoilers do 7x13.

**Capítulos:** 4/? - Haverá futuros?_ I don't know._

_Bones e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem._

* * *

O sol fraco iluminava o pequeno cômodo. Brennan passou a mão pelo espelho a fim de retirar a fina camada de água, devido ao curto banho quente. Olhando para o próprio reflexo, ela esfregou os olhos cansados, causados pela noite mal dormida, com um pente fez um rabo de cavalo e pintou levemente os olhos.

Voltando para o quarto ela viu Christine na cama balançando o coelhinho rosa, guardou suas coisas e foi até a cama.

"Ok, querida, vamos arrumar você."

Brennan deu-lhe um banho com o que pode e colocou-lhe roupas limpas.

"Ótimo, seus lenços umedecidos acabaram." Ela olhou para o pote vazio. "E parece que estamos ficando sem talco também." Christine voltará a brincar com o coelho, imersa ao que a mãe falava. "Parece que precisaremos parar em algum mercado no caminho."

Brennan vestiu um boné preto e óculos de sol. Durante o dia precisava ficar o menos reconhecível possível, não poderia cometer um deslize sequer.

"Certo, se quisermos encontrar seu avô no local combinado está noite, é melhor irmos." Pegou Christine nos braços e a bolsa, ela saiu do quarto de motel, deixou a chave em cima do balcão e rumou ao carro. Guardou a bolsa e ajeitava Christine na cadeirinha.

"Sabe, eu sou contra chupetas, por elas ajudarem na deformação dos dentes e por serem difíceis de retirar de você quando se é uma criança crescida, mas eu acho que seria uma boa ter uma nessa viagem." Terminando de afivelar o cinto, deixou um beijo na testa da filha e foi para o banco da frente.

Viajou por quase uma hora até achar um minimercado de beira de estrada. Ela vestiu um chapéu branco em Christine e a colocou na baby-bag.

Entrou no minimercado e pode ouvir o sino tocar, ao empurrar a porta. Pegando uma cesta, ela começou a procurar as coisas que precisaria. _Porque esses lugares nunca têm lenços umedecidos orgânicos?_ Além dos lenços comuns, ela pegou um pote de talco – do qual ela certamente desconfiaria se não precisasse –, uma chupeta, alguns pacotes de salgadinho – que deviam ter um alto nível de colesterol –, algumas barrinhas de cereais e garrafas de água no freezer.

Foi até o balcão, onde um homem gordo e de barba estava sentado lendo uma revista em quadrinhos ao som da pequena tevê. Ela colocou a cesta sobre o balcão e esperou o homem a atender. Ele verificou os preços e os colocava dentro de duas sacolas.

"Hey, belo garoto que você tem aí." Ele apontou para Christine que vestia um macacão jeans azul e uma camiseta branca. Brennan olhou para a própria filha e depois para o homem, deveria corrigi-lo? "Qual o nome dele?" O homem de barba sorriu.

"Ahm..." Brennan pensou por um segundo. "Andy."

"Belo nome. Minha mulher teve três no mês passado, uma loucura." Ele terminou de guardar as coisas. "Ei, bebê." Ele levou a mão até ela no intuito de toca lá.

"Não, faça, isso." Ela falou pausadamente, olhando para o homem a sua frente. Ele percebendo, voltou o braço e tossiu de leve.

"Ér... 39.95." Brennan retirou a carteira do bolso de trás da calça e lhe entregou uma nota de cinquenta. O homem virou-se para pegar o troco e viu na pequena tevê uma mulher de cabelos loiros acinzentados e um microfone na mão, falar algo sobre um assassinato. Inclinando-se ele aumentou o volume da tevê.

"_...O caso do assassinato da jovem Inger Johannsen e do jornalista Ezra Krane ainda está em aberto e ao que parece outro corpo foi encontrado com o mesmo padrão, segundo fontes a nova vitima encontrada era o ex Dr. Ethan Sawyer, que estava internado em uma clinica psiquiátrica. O FBI e o Departamento de Justiça, recusam-se a falar sobre o caso, não há confirmações mas parece que eles têm um suspeito em potencial para o assassinato do Dr. Sawyer, a impressa acredita que este é mais um caso de serial killer, do qual..."_

"Eu hein, cada dia é outro corpo que aparece. Quem será o suspeito?" Ele retirou algumas notas do caixa eletrônico. "Não dá mais pra confiar em ninguém. Senhora, aqui está o seu tro..." Mas ao virar-se ele não a encontrou lá. "Senhora?"

Do lado de fora, Brennan guardou as compras rapidamente, colocando Christine de volta a cadeirinha e voltando a autoestrada.

"Eu odeio jornalistas!" Ela bateu no volante. _O que Booth vai fazer quando descobrir que algumas informações vazaram para a impressa? Que ele não comenta nenhuma besteira, por favor._ Olhou rapidamente para Christine pelo espelho retrovisor. "Querida, você pode ser o que quiser quando crescer, até psicóloga, que não é uma ciência exata, mas jamais seja uma jornalista." Ela lembrou-se de Hannah. "Acho que era por isso que eu não gostava dela às vezes." Comentou para si.

Ela dirigiu por mais duas horas, quando precisou parar para checar no mapa se estava indo na direção certa. Estava indo para o sentido oeste e levaria mais algumas horas para chegar ao seu destino.

Quase mais uma hora, ela parou quando Christine começou a reclamar de fome. Amamentou-lhe, trocou a fralda e aproveitou para comer um dos salgadinhos.

"Quando voltarmos para casa, prometo nunca mais reclamar com seu pai sobre a quantidade de salgadinhos e doces que ele come."

Brennan fez mais duas paradas ao longo do dia, elas incluíam fazer o sangue dos membros inferiores voltar a circular adequadamente, as necessidades básicas dela e de Christine e para checar o mapa.

Passou por Pittsburgh, Pensilvânia, Detroit até chegar a Farmington Hills.

Quando já estava escuro, ela parou o carro em frente a uma casa pequena, pintada em branco, parecia ser bem estruturada. Verificou o papel que seu pai havia escrito com o endereço, estava no lugar certo. Descendo do carro, ela pode ver a porta da frente se abrindo e uma figura saindo de dentro da casa.

"Ei, babe, você chegou."

"Pai." Ele lhe deu um abraço. "Como chegou aqui primeiro?"

"Eu saí assim que você saiu, e peguei um atalho." Sorriu. "Cheguei tem uma hora. Vamos, vou te ajudar a pegar as coisas."

Max tomou-lhe as bolsas e entrou na casa com Brennan e Christine atrás.

"Como foi a viagem? Teve problemas?"

"Não. Mas tive que dar algumas paradas."

"Não parou em lugares que eu disse para não parar, não é?"

"Não, pai." Max deixou as bolsas em cima de um sofá escuro e se aproximou da filha. "Obrigada por colocar minhas coisas e as da Christine no carro."

"Tudo bem." Pegou Christine nos braços. "Venha com o vovô. Suponho que esteja cansada."

"Sim, a viagem foi muito cansativa." Sentou-se no sofá.

"Onde vocês passaram a noite passada?" Max balançava Christine.

"Eu parei em motel de beira de estrada." Suspirou pesadamente. "O qual eu nunca mais quero voltar." Observou a sala de estar, era simples, mas muito aconchegante. "Onde arrumou está casa?"

"Ela é um dos meus refúgios, de quando eu era um fugitivo, junto com seu irmão."

"É... parece que eu estou seguindo a tradição." Afundou o rosto nas mãos.

"Não diga isso querida. Você está em circunstancias totalmente diferente das minhas."

"Mas esse não devia ser o jeito de lhe dar com a situação."

"Olhe..." Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e ela o encarou. "Eu sei que essa não é a melhor opção, mas é tudo o que podemos fazer por enquanto sem expor você e os outros envolvidos. Você sabe disso, eu sei disso e o Booth também sabe disso."

"Ah, Booth!" Murmurou e voltou a esconder o rosto.

"Não se preocupe, ele entende. E em nenhum segundo sequer pense que ele vai te odiar por causa disso. Ele mesmo já tinha pensado. E antes de vir, ele me pediu pra contar a você, que ele vai trazer a família dele de volta." Brennan voltou a olhá-lo.

"Obrigada, pai." Tentou sorrir.

"Confie nele. Agora por que não vai tomar um banho? Eu vou preparar algo para nós."

"Ok." Ela pegou uma das bolsas e sumiu pelo corredor.

Ligou o chuveiro quente e enquanto a água caia sobre seus cabelos, ela não conseguia parar de pensar em Booth, seus amigos e na situação em que se encontrava. Jamais achou que poderia um dia ser uma fugitiva. Vestiu um conjunto de moletom e enquanto saia do banheiro viu Max preparar um lanche.

"Eu fiz sanduíches." Colocou o prato na mesa.

"Parecem bons." Sentou a mesa e pegou um deles. "Conseguiu as identidades?"

"Sim." Max limpou as mãos e tirou alguns documentos do bolso do casaco. "Aqui estão." As entregou.

"Emily e Kate Deschanel?" Olhou os documentos.

"São bonitos, não? E eles são diferentes. Aí tem todos os documentos que você precisa e a certidão de nascimento para Christine."

"Obrigada, pai. Mas e você? Vai usar uma também?"

"Sim, claro." Ele mostrou sua identidade falsa.

"William Connor." Leu o documento.

"Bem legal, não? Acho que o de vocês também vai ficar." Ele olhou para Christine e riu. "Ela está parecendo um menino naquele macacão." Brennan apenas sorriu. "Você devia ir se deitar, eu cuido da Christine, não se preocupe. Preparei uma cama pra ela e você no mesmo quarto, assim que terminar aqui eu a levo lá."

Brennan levantou-se e deu um beijo no pai e na filha.

"Obrigada, mais uma vez pai."

"Boa noite, querida."

Brennan deitou-se na cama e passou a olhar a lua pela janela, estava muito cansada e desejou não ter nenhum pesadelo está noite. Apenas sonhos bons, aqueles em que voltava pra casa.

* * *

Só eu sinto falta do _little_ Andy? :D

E sim, eu escolhi esses nomes. Quebrei a cabeça e deu nisso. Eu amo o nome dela, então, espero que não se importem.

Lembrem-se: reviews dão ânimo! _Brincadeira._


	5. Chapter 5

Sinto muitíssimo, por não ter postado todo esse tempo. Andei e ainda ando meio deprê com o final de Desperate Housewives e com umas coisinhas que a Marvel tem feito por aí em X-Men. Enfim...

Obrigada sempre pelas reviews, e eu adoro interagir com vocês que acompanham minha fic :D

**Advertências:** Nenhuma no momento, apenas que contém spoilers do 7x13.

**Capítulos:** 5/? - Haverá futuros?_ I don't know._

_Bones e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem._

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Booth levantou do sofá com a já esperada dor nas costas.

"_Booth! Você sabe que não deve dormir no sofá, você sabe que isso prejudica a sua região lombar."_

Ele riu tristemente ao lembrar-se do que a parceira diria se estivesse ali.

Foi até o FBI e pediu para o Agente Flynn o reintegrar no caso. Booth trabalharia internamente, ficaria a par das descobertas e evolução do caso. Não poderia interrogar, prender e nem dar ordens. Ficou feliz por pelo menos ter seu carro de volta.

Ângela continuou a examinar os livros a procura de coisas novas, mas sem sucesso.

Hodgins quebrava a cabeça para decifrar os códigos escritos na parede no quarto do Dr. Sawyer. Sweets e Wendell fizeram o que puderam para ajudar e Cam continuou seu trabalho, dentro das regras.

Para a infelicidade de Booth, aquele não tinha sido um dia muito produtivo.

Ao longo do dia, ele tentou ao máximo desviar das perguntas como, "Como está a Dr. Brennan?" "Ela continua em casa?" E outras. Ele sabia que em algum momento algumas pessoas ficariam sabendo, mas por enquanto, ninguém precisava saber.

No final do dia, deitou-se mais uma vez no sofá do escritório de Brennan e começou a pensar onde ela e sua filha poderiam estar agora. Segurando sua pequena medalha de São Cristóvão na mão, ele fez uma pequena oração e pediu a Deus que as protege-se do mundo lá fora e que ficassem bem, aonde quer que estejam.

**Farmington Hills.**

Brennan revirou-se na cama durante boa parte da noite. Seu corpo estava cansado, mas sua mente sobrecarregada. Questionou-se boa parte do tempo, como a resolução do caso estava indo. Estaria ela mais culpada, ou a beira de provarem sua inocência? Sabia que era a mais inteligente do grupo, mas queria que isso não os impedisse de resolver aquilo.

Saiu da cama cedo, não adiantaria tentar continuar a dormir. Viu seu pai preparar o café e foi até a cozinha, enquanto Christine estava na cadeirinha, em cima de uma das cadeiras.

"Bom dia, pai." Sentou-se a mesa.

"Bom dia, querida." Serviu-lhe uma xícara de café. "Dormiu bem?"

"Não dormi muito essa noite." Tomou um gole da bebida fumegante. Max fez uma cara triste.

"Estou fazendo torradas." Ofereceu um sorriso.

"Certo." Com um guardanapo, ela limpou o canto da boca da filha que babava enquanto mordia um brinquedo de borracha. Suspirando, ela resolveu fazer a pergunta que não saia de sua cabeça desde que deixou DC. "Para onde vamos?" Seu pai se virou. "Quero dizer... Qual a continuidade do plano?" Ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Ficaremos aqui durante uns dois dias, mais ou menos. Estamos há umas 6, 7 horas de Chicago. Vamos para lá, ficaremos uma semana ou mais e depois podemos ir para Iowa ou Minnesota."

Brennan apenas suspirou cansada e Max tocou-lhe o braço sobre a mesa.

"Sei que não gosta, Tempe. Mas é preciso." Ela balançou a cabeça em concordância. "Sabe, quando chegarmos a Chicago, talvez devesse considerar a ideia de pintar o cabelo, talvez."

"Por quê?"

"Ora, você é uma antropóloga forense e uma escritora de Best-seller famosa. Não seria difícil de te reconhecer."

"Eu não sei. Pintar o cabelo? Eu não gosto muito da ideia."

"Vamos lá, não é tão ruim assim. Que tal, loiro? Você ficaria bem de loiro."

"Não, definitivamente não. Booth namorou muitas loiras e eu não quero parecer só mais uma na vida dele." Max riu.

"Acredite, você não é. Que tal, preto?"

"Não. Meu apelido era Morticia no colegial. Depois que o Booth me mostrou quem era, preto está fora de cogitação."

"Ok, você não precisa decidir isso agora."

**Washington DC.**

Booth levantou-se cedo e foi diretamente ao FBI. Precisava saber se haviam encontrado qualquer coisa. Ao sair do elevador ele encontrou Caroline e Sr. Barron.

"Hey." Aproximou-se rapidamente do ex-casal.

"Agente Booth." Barron ofereceu uma saudação amistosa.

"Olá, Sr. Barron." Ele tentou não mostrar-se impaciente. "Você está no caso agora, não é?"

"Vejo que Caroline já te contou." Olhou-a por um momento.

"Então... como acha que estamos indo?" Perguntou esperançoso.

"Ainda está tudo igual, Agente Booth." Booth suspirou frustrado. "Mas... sobre o mandato de prisão."

Booth olhou surpreso para Caroline, que fez uma expressão de derrota e voltou a olhar para o homem a sua frente.

"O que... o que têm ele?" Perguntou preocupado.

"Eu conversei com Caroline, e após ficar a par de tudo no caso, o juiz concordou comigo, que se não houver mais provas concretas de que foi a Dr. Brennan quem matou o Dr. Sawyer, ela não pode ser presa."

Booth pela primeira vez em dias suspirou aliviado.

"Obrigado, Sr. Barron."

"Está tudo bem. Mas se qualquer coisa a mais aparecer, incriminando a Dr. Brennan, eu terei que emitir um mandado." Booth apenas balançou a cabeça. "Eu preciso ir." Ele se despediu dos dois e entrou no elevador.

"Como você está indo, _cher_?"

"Mal, Caroline. Sinto que estou vivendo meu pior pesadelo."

"Não desista, eu sei que vai conseguir. Você e seus squints. Afinal eles são os melhores, huh?" Ela lhe deu um olhar esperançoso e se afastou.

Booth pensou por um momento e algo pareceu estalar em sua mente. Poderia? Correndo em direção ao elevador, ele apertou o botão várias vezes. Precisava voltar ao laboratório.

**Farmington Hills.**

"Querida, eu vou levar Christine um pouco ao parque, é aqui perto, você quer ir?"

"Não, pai. Eu prefiro ficar aqui e quem sabe ler um pouco."

"Tudo bem. Nós não demoramos." Com Christine em seus braços, ele saiu de casa.

Brennan escolheu um livro qualquer na pequena estante. Alguns livros pareciam bem interessantes, mas ela não estava com o ânimo de ler.

Tentou várias vezes se concentrar na leitura, mas não estava dando certo. Ela desistiu quando já estava lendo a primeira página pela quarta vez. Teria que arrumar outro modo de ocupar a mente.

Ela tentou arrumar a casa, mas havia muito o que arrumar, tentou concertar uma antiga torradeira, mas desistiu ao levar o primeiro o choque, tentou cozinhar, mas não havia o que preparar.

Brennan estava ficando cansada de ficar parada e escondida. Achou que o melhor modo de se ocupar e liberar toda a adrenalina seria correndo. Algumas voltas no quarteirão ajudariam. Deixou um bilhete para o pai, caso ele voltasse antes que ela.

**Washington DC.**

Booth andou rápido até a sala de Ângela, que tentava fazer alguma coisa no computador.

"Hey, Ange."

"Hey, Booth! Conseguiu alguma coisa?"

"Não, mas tive uma ideia."

"Qual?"

"Pode imprimir algumas fotos do que tinha no quarto de Ethan pra mim?"

"Claro." Ângela abriu as fotos e as colocou para imprimir. Quando terminou, as colocou dentro de uma pasta e as entregou. "O que vai fazer com elas?"

"Eu não posso dizer agora." Ele começou a sair da sala.

"Booth! Espera!" Ângela o viu desacelerar e voltar. "Queria que soubesse que estou, nós estamos, tentando de tudo."

"Eu sei, Ângela."

"Sabe, eu acho que eu devia ir ver a Brenn hoje, e mostrar tudo o que temos..."

"Não será necessário." Ele respondeu nervoso.

"Mas, eu preciso dizer pra ela, que estamos com ela, como vocês, que..."

"Ela sabe disso."

"Booth, está me escondendo alguma coisa?"

"Não, claro que não." Passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando fugir.

"Booth, sou a melhor amiga da Brenn, eu preciso saber como ela está. O que está acontecendo."

Era isso, Booth estava sem saída. Precisava contar a ela. Só não sabia como ela reagiria.

"Bones..." Booth hesitou por um momento. "Bones, fugiu com Christine e Max." Soltou.

"O que?" Ela quase gritou. "Como? Quando? E por que ela não me contou nada?"

"Calma Ângela. Ela também não me contou nada."

"Quando foi isso, Booth? Como isso aconteceu?"

"Foi logo após o batismo da Christine. Eu fui buscar o carro, Max apareceu e a ajudou." Booth abaixou a cabeça. "Ela se foi. Junto com a nossa filha. E eu não pude fazer nada, não pude estar com elas."

"Booth..."

"Max disse que eu precisava ficar. Para provar que Bones é inocente."

"Ele está certo." Suspirou. "Elas vão ficar bem. Max sabe como fazer isso. Mas, você está bravo com ela?"

"Não. Por que sei que se ela ficasse, Pelant ia conseguir o que quer, e eu não vou deixar isso." Ele se aproximou de Ângela. "Só peço que não conte nada a ninguém. Quanto menos gente souber disso melhor."

"Tudo bem. Pode contar comigo." Booth tentou um sorriso e Ângela também, até ouvirem uma batida na porta.

"Agente Booth!"

"Agente Flynn? O que faz aqui?"

"Como não havia ninguém casa, resolvi tentar aqui."

"O que houve?" Booth ficou nervoso outra vez.

"Eu tenho um mandato para Dr. Brennan." Booth arregalou os olhos e tentou respirar.

* * *

A coisa vai começar a esquentar. Me digam o que acham, please.

Aceito umas sugestões também :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertências:** Nenhuma no momento, apenas que contém spoilers do 7x13.

**Capítulos:** 6/? - Haverá futuros?_ I don't know._

_Bones e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem._

* * *

**Farmington Hills.**

Brennan resolveu correr pelo quarteirão, já que não conhecia muito bem a área. Conforme corria, ela podia sentir a adrenalina abaixar e sentir-se menos agitada. Seus pensamentos começaram a ficar mais organizados e a sensação de controle voltar.

Ela estava foragida, um mandado de prisão nas costas, uma acusação de homicídio. Pensar... Era isso o que ela precisava, pensar. Pensar e achar uma solução, não apenas permanecer escondida.

Após 1 hora e meia correndo, aproximadamente, e a cabeça mais fria, e as ideias no lugar, ela começou a fazer seu caminho de volta para a casa.

"Hey, querida, aí está você." Max disse ao ver a filha entrando pela porta.

"Eu fui correr um pouco. Eu precisava, pensar um pouco."

"Eu entendo. Quando eu... Você sabe... Eu também costumava fazer isso." Brennan o olhou um pouco confusa. "Ei, seu pai era um homem músculo e forte." Rio da lembrança. "eu fazia flexões, abdominais, corria... Só que depois de um tempo eu achei uma forma melhor de relaxar. Eu comia."

Brennan balançou a cabeça e não pode conter uma risada baixa. Caminhou até o armário, pegando um copo e indo até a pia se servindo de um pouco de água.

"Onde está Christine?"

"Ela está tirando uma soneca. Brincamos um pouco no parque e ela capotou. Parece que ela não dormiu muito bem essa noite também."

Brennan sentou-se na poltrona próxima e soltou um suspiro.

"Eu não quero que isso a afete, mas eu não sei como." Comentou. Max sentou-se na mesinha de centro em frente a ela. "Eu sei que ela é só um bebê, e que não entende boa parte do que está acontecendo, mas eu ainda tenho medo."

"Ela vai ficar bem querida, ela têm você e mim." Pegou na mão dela.

"Eu sei, pai. Mas eu sei que ela sente falta do Booth, assim como eu. E que ela pode não se dar muito bem com isso."

"Sabemos disso. E sabemos também, que Booth não vai desistir de levar vocês de volta pra casa, o mais rápido possível. Por que ele também sente a sua falta e da Christine."

Brennan deu um pequeno sorriso, pois sabia que o que Max falará, era verdade.

"Eu vou tomar um banho e já volto."

"Está bem. Vou preparar o almoço." Ela caminhou em direção ao corredor.

**Washington DC.**

"Um... mandado?" Booth, - assim quando Flynn apareceu em sua casa com um mandado para sua casa e o carro de Brennan – puxou a respiração necessária para ficar calmo e não transparecer uma reação que entregasse sua posição.

"Sim."

"Para...?" Olhou rapidamente para Ângela, que estava parada ao seu lado e parecendo um pouco confusa.

"Uma amostra de DNA da Dr. Brennan." Booth ficou aliviado por um momento, pelo menos o que Caroline lhe contou ainda se seguia, mas isso ainda era péssimo. Booth olhou o mandato e tentou achar algum erro, mas com Caroline fora do caso, ele não teria essa sorte outra vez.

"Por que precisam do DNA da Bones?"

"O Departamento acha que ele será necessário em algum momento da investigação." Booth devolveu-lhe o papel.

"Bem, eu sinto muito, mas não posso ajuda-lo." Enfiou as mãos no bolso.

"Por quê?"

"Por que Bones não está aqui." Simplesmente respondeu.

"E onde ela está?" Booth tentou a sorte, em fazer com que ele não fizesse essa pergunta, mas encontrou-se sem escapatória.

"Ela..." Pense, pense!

"Está no hospital com a filha." Ângela apressou-se em fizer. Booth a encarou surpreso e desconfiado, sobre o que ela faria.

"No hospital?" Agente Flynn perguntou.

"Sim. A pobrezinha está com febre, e parece não estar bem. Não é, Booth?" Voltou-se para Booth.

"É... é isso mesmo." Concordou com a farsa.

"Você tem filhos, Agente Flynn?" Ela perguntou.

"Ahm... não." Respondeu sentindo-se perdido.

"Pois é... Quando você tem filhos, essas coisas acontecem. E nós temos que parar tudo para atendê-los." Ângela balançava a cabeça enquanto falava. "Meu filho fica assim às vezes, e é tão ruim vê-lo assim."

"Eu... sinto muito." O Agente respondeu sem jeito. E voltou-se para Booth, que imediatamente balançou a cabeça afirmando. "Eu... espero que sua filha melhore, Agente Booth."

"Obrigado."

"Então, eu voltarei mais tarde." Abaixou a cabeça e saiu.

"Não se incomode com isso." Booth observou de canto, até ver o Agente sair da sala e sumir do Instituto. Suspirando aliviado, ele olhou para Ângela. "Obrigado!"

"Não me agradeça." Sorriu. "Eu sei o quanto seria ruim se ele soubesse que Brennan fugiu."

"Sim." Booth ofereceu um sorriso. "Obrigado por isso." Mostrou a pasta com documentos. "Eu preciso ir."

"Disponha." Então ela viu sair às pressas do Instituto.

**Farmington Hills.**

Brennan andava em direção à cozinha enquanto secava os cabelos com uma toalha.

"Acho que teremos que partir amanhã." Max informou-lhe quando a viu entrar em seu campo de vista, enquanto despejava o molho no macarrão.

"Por que?" Ela perguntou terminando de secar a maior parte da água no cabelo.

"Estamos sem mantimentos. E faz tanto tempo que não venho pra cá, que só hoje descobri que metade dos lotes comercias por aqui fecharam as portas."

"Oh." Brennan ficou surpresa.

"E como Christine é só um bebê, ela logo vai precisar de mais coisas."

"Você têm razão." Sentou-se a mesa, enquanto Max lhe servia um prato com macarrão.

"Ótimo, então estaremos indo para Chicago amanhã cedo. Assim não precisaremos parar durante a noite."

"Está bem." Ela deu uma pequena garfada no macarrão. Quando decidiu perguntar algo. "Pai."

"Sim, querida." Respondeu, comendo seu próprio macarrão.

"Você foi um fugitivo durante 15 anos. Você deve saber algo sobre se comunicar com o mundo exterior sem ser descoberto, certo?"

"É claro. Digamos que seu velho aqui fazia muito isso." Olhou-a. "Mas por que a pergunta?"

"Nada." Respondeu prontamente. "Eu só acho que quando você está em uma situação como essa, você começa a pensar muito nessas coisas, é só." Voltou a atenção a comida.

"Aham." Enviou-lhe um olhar desconfiado. "Sabe..." Foi interrompido pelo choro de Christine que ecoou pela casa.

"É melhor eu ir vê-la." Levantou-se rapidamente.

"Mas, querida, você nem comeu direito."

"Eu não estou com muita fome." Gritou, já do corredor.

Max recostou-se na cadeira, pensando no que Brennan poderia estar querendo fazer.

**Washington DC.**

Booth entrou no escritório do psicólogo as pressas, o assustando.

"Agente Booth!" Exclamou. "Você me assustou."

"Eai, Sweets." Ele sentou-se no sofá e deixou a pasta na mesa de centro.

"O que é isso?" Pegou a pasta.

"São as fotos do quarto do Dr. Sawyer e o que tinha na parede dele."

"Sim, estou vendo." Comentou enquanto passava as fotos. "Por que está me mostrando?" Olhou rapidamente para o Agente.

"Bem, eu achei que você poderia me ajudar com isso."

"Eu? Mas você sabe que eu fui afastado do caso..."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas ninguém precisa ficar sabendo." Sussurrou a última parte.

"Agente Booth..." Ele iria recusar, mas ao olhar no rosto de Booth e ver seu desespero, ele decidiu fazer algo.

"Por favor, Sweets. Estou te pedindo não só como o profissional que você é, mas como amigo também." O psicólogo o estudou por alguns minutos e suspirou.

"Está bem."

"Ótimo."

"Mas eu não entendo, o que você quer que eu faça? O cara era um matemático, isso são códigos, eu não sou cientista."

"Pois é aí que você entra! Como psicólogo. Ele estava louco, internado em um manicômio, que sem ofensa, é a sua especialidade."

"Não ofendeu. Então você quer que eu..."

"Que você analise e descubra se há algum padrão anormal, alguma coisa que mostre o que ele estava querendo dizer, essas coisas."

"Está bem. Farei o melhor que puder."

"Isso. E talvez você queira se juntar ao Hodgins na hora de fazer isso, ele é muito bom com códigos." Levantou-se e andou até a porta, mas antes de sair, virou-se. "E Sweets," Ele virou-se. "Obrigado."

"Claro. E você sabe, se você ou a Dr. Brennan precisarem conversar, sobre qualquer coisa..."

"Nós sabemos Sweets. Obrigado de novo." E saiu.


End file.
